Harry Potter Books Wiki:Administrators
An administrator is an active user who were granted access to technical features, help maintain the website and enforce the [[Policy|'policy']] that they have to respect. The role will be granted indefinitely but action will be taken to take those rights away if they: abuse their rights / prove to be unhelpful to the goal, policy and community of the wikia. If you think that action needs to be taken and you do not think asking the other admins will achieve that properly, then your welcome to take it to Fandom. If you need help and you want the attention of the admins, please use the talk page of this page. You may go to the talk page of one of the admins if you would prefer. Look at the section "Adminship" to find out what the roles of an admin should/will be. Another kind of admin is a bureaucrat who have further rights to: promote other users to admin or bureaucrat status and grant rollback privileges. A user might be granted bureaucrat rights if they prove to be adept and responsible at being an administrator. In the case that an admin thinks another user should gain admin rights, they need to speak to the other admin(s) first to work together and get on the same page to gain an understanding of why. The website's only admin yet is the founder because it's new. They will appoint another admin when they find a suitable editor. Admins Adminship An admin will have many roles. If you want to apply for adminship or peruse what the admins have the right to do, then look at each bullet point. The role of every admin will be to: * Know the policy very well and respect and enforce the policy. * Protect pages through undoing vandalism and any work that does not adhere to the policy. ** Give a polite warning to the user that they will be blocked if they continue. ** Inform the user politely why that work does not suit the policy. ** Then change the protection of the page if undoing an edit and speaking to the user about the problem does not stop the vandalism. * Delete new pages and image uploads that do not respect the policy. * Block users for an appropriate time (look at the blocking policy for the guideline) if they make a very inappropriate edit / image upload or continue to vandalise when given a warning. * Act responsible and professional in any situation and do not engage in petty arguments. * The admin will need to be experienced and be helpful and polite to other users when asked for help. They have to work together with the community to achieve the goals in the policy. * Have knowledge of how to work on the technical side of the wikia (e.g. making templates and adjusting templates) and be responsible when working on that technical side of the wikia. If you need to learn, look to an experienced admin for help. * Except for when enforcing the policy, they need to be neutral in arguments and call for a vote when the community needs one. They may vote and give their opinion but they have to enforce the winning notion of the vote even if they had not voted for it, and should not abuse their power to get what they want. * Do not go rogue. Admins have collaborate every time with the other admins when making administrative decisions. The admins need to work together to achieve the goals in the policy and they need to be able to solve any differing points of view amicably. ** If they cannot find a compromise together, a vote will have to be held. First, the other admins will vote. If that does not work and both sides have an equal number of votes, then the community will vote. It will be taken the first time that happens to be the first sign that the two admins might not be able to continue working together. ** If they cannot be friends during and then after the debate, then Fandom will have to be contacted. It may lead to at least one admin and potentially both admins losing their admin status. Applying for adminship The user needs to be proven an adept and very active editor in the community if they want to be an admin. They need to be well-known for doing the very best work possible and they need to have proven that their able to do that for extended period of time. If you want to apply, you may use the talk page of this page, or the talk page of an admin to plead your case. The admins will confer and call for a vote if they want to, and then they will grant adminship. If you do not get granted adminship, you will be given a reason why and should you improve upon that point, you may apply again at a later date. The admins may confer in private to grant a user adminship even if the user had not applied for it but they have proven they should anyway. If the admins agree to grant the user adminship, then the user will have to accept first. The user in both cases needs to (and will be told to) look at the section "Adminship" and go through the policy prior to being given admin status. Category:Admin